Minecraft
Minecraft (or MC for short) is a 2011 sandbox game developed by Mojang, which became a subsidiary of Microsoft in 2014. Minecraft is on all of the following platforms: PC, Mac, Android, iOS, Xbox 360, Raspberry Pi, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PS Vita, Wii U, New 3DS, and Switch. Major Versions These are the multiple versions of the game, each from a different stage in development. Minecraft is now split into two versions: Java Edition and Bedrock Edition. Java Edition includes Minecraft for the PC, Mac, and Linux. Bedrock Edition includes Minecraft for the iPhone, Android, Windows 10 Mobile, Gear VR, Fire TV, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Windows 10. *'Java Edition' **'Classic' - Is entirely construction. It has an unlimited material supply, no mobs, and no health. It lacks goodness and many of the items that are in the alpha/beta/full-game and does not have a day/night cycle. A lot of fly mods were created for this, and it would technically be the first creative version. **'InDev' - An early survival mode, without crafting and had a short world limit. **'InfDev' - Another early survival mode that started near infinite world generation.(It was still a work in progress) **'Alpha' - Came between Classic and Beta, the Alpha stage drew the vast majority of Minecraft players to the game, the game requires players to acquire resources themselves. It contains mobs, health, and additional features and items. The gameplay is inspired by Dwarf Fortress, Dungeon Keeper, and Infiniminer. The main update of the Alpha stage was the October "Halloween Update", which added a lot of new items and features to the game. **'Beta' - Similar to Alpha. Stage required the player to collect resources and craft tools and weaponry. The only difference between Alpha and Beta is the addition of more items, these items were included per-patch/update. Click here for a brief video of a mining accident and general gameplay. The main update of Beta was "the 1.8 Adventure Update" in which the gameplay was astronomically modified along with the addition of Strongholds (massive, ancient-looking dungeons). **'Release' - The final stage of the game, the full-game version was released on the 11th November 2011 and, to celebrate, Minecon followed. **'Development versions (Pre-releases)' - Mojang started pumping out updates to download during beta 1.8 so you can test and have an opinion on the next update. *Bedrock Edition **'iOS' **'Android' **'Windows 10 Mobile' **'Windows 10' **'Gear VR' **'Fire TV' **'Xbox One' **'Nintendo Switch' Minecraft was developed for about a week before its first public release on May 17, 2009, on the TIGSource forums, where it gained a considerable level of popularity. It has been continually updated and patched since then. While it was still in Alpha, it gathered several hundred-thousand sales and received critical notice and acclaim from many reviewers. It passed one million units sold on January 12, 2011, less than a month after reaching Beta. Major Updates :Current Update: Minecraft 1.14.2 *'Secret Friday updates (''Alpha): Various updates that added minor fixes to the game. *'Halloween Update (''Alpha): Added jack-o-lanterns, pumpkins, fish items, clocks and the Nether *'Adventure Update pt. 1 (''Beta): Added strongholds, silverfish, hunger, increased combat abilities, sprinting, endermen, melons and villages. *'Adventure Update pt. 2 (''Full game): Continued by putting villagers in the villages, added The End, was the official release of Minecraft. *'Pretty Scary Update (''Full game): Added various decorations like pots and frames, ability to dye armour and collars, new potions, wither skeletons and the Wither boss, carrots and potatoes, with the ability to control where a pig goes using carrots. *'Redstone Update (''Full game): Major tweaks to redstone, how it behaves, new redstone devices, changes to bone meal, the addition of Minecraft Realms, TNT carts and Nether quartz. Skeletons shoot at faster rates. *'Horse Update (''Full game): Dinnerbone is currently working on adding much more mobs to Minecraft in 1.6, such as horses. DrZhark, the creator of Mo' Creatures, is working with Mojang to create these mobs. Other changes include leads, hay, horse armour and the ability to name mobs using name tags. *'Minecraft 2.0 (''Used as an April Fools joke by Mojang): Adds many things the community has requested for a very long time, such as horse mobs. Also adds things Notch originally thought impossible, such as tinted glass. Some other changes include hostile and diamond chickens, exploding animals, TNT slabs, burning out torches and much more. For the full changelog, click here. *'Biome Update ''(Full game): Added more achievements and made fishing more fun. Two new types of tree, eleven new biomes, a new world type and changed the way that biomes spawn. *'''Twitch Update ''(Full game): Added one-click streaming for Minecraft to Twitch. *'Update Aquatic (Full game)':'' Added several new blocks, mobs, structures, and new water physics *'Village and Pillage ''(Full game)': Added pillagers, new village types and raids. In-Yogiverse The subject of much of the Yogscast's content since 2010 has been Minecraft. Initially, Lewis and Simon's coverage of Minecraft appeared to take the form of a traditional Let's Play, although, after a series of unusual happenings, it evolved into a partially improvised comedy drama. The Yogscast then expanded to produce video coverage of Minecraft updates, and shorter series consisting of Lewis and Simon taking on custom "challenge" maps. In 2012, several Yogscast members and affiliates played modded Minecraft on an online server with the modpack Tekkit, which was recorded and uploaded as Let's Plays (with varying degrees of improvised roleplaying) to various YouTube channels including the main Lewis and Simon channel. In 2013, they played on servers with the Voltz and YogCraft modpacks. YogLabs was a series demonstrating individual Minecraft mods. In mid-2014, the Yogscast created their own modpack, the Yogscast Complete Pack, which was available on the ATLauncher. In 2015, they moved to a Resonant Rise 3 server. In 2016, they moved to the Crazy Craft 3.0 modpack. In 2018, several content creators moved to the modpack All the Mods 3. It was thought that as of 2018, Flux Buddies 4 had been cancelled and many of the Minecraft players - such as Hannah and Kim - no longer play it. To much surprise, Kim returned on 23rd October 2018 with Flux Buddies 4 following Kim's break from YouTube to focus on her personal life. Flux Buddies' series finale was uploaded in June 2019. In 2019, the modpacks Project Ozone 3 and (more briefly) All the Mods 3 - Remix streamed on the Yogscast Twitch channel (with the footage from Project Ozone later uploaded to Duncan's YouTube channel). At the same time, a series recorded on a different All the Mods 3 - Remix server was uploaded to Sjin's YouTube channel. In June 2019, Hat Films returned to modded Minecraft after a four-year break with their own All the Mods 3 - Remix server. In July, a series on the Mystical Village 2 modpack started on Sjin's channel. ImageSize = width:700 height:1000 PlotArea = left:160 bottom:30 top:10 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2010 till:30/06/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:01/01/2011 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:01/01/2011 Colors = id:blue value:blue legend:Timeline BarData = bar:MinecraftSurvival text:Minecraft Survival bar:SurvivalIsland text:Survival Island bar:ShadowofIsraphel text:Shadow of Israphel bar:DuncansLabotory text:Duncans Labotory bar:JaffaFactory text:Jaffa Factory bar:Sipsco text:Sipsco bar:TheTekkitPrequal text:The Tekkit Prequal bar:TheTekkitAdventure text:The Tekkit Adventure bar:Tekkit text:Tekkit bar:HannahPlaysTekkit text:Hannah Plays Tekkit bar:TekkitwithNilesy&Hannah! text:Tekkit with Nilesy & Hannah! bar:RailBrosInc text:Rail Bros Inc bar:TekkitRebirth text:Tekkit Rebirth bar:Voltz text:Voltz (Duncan and Lewis) bar:VoltzSips text:Voltz (Sips and Sjin) bar:ChaosVille text:ChaosVille bar:FeedtheWorld text:Feed the World bar:FTBwithNilesy text:FTB with Nilesy bar:BlackrockChronicle-Rising text:Blackrock Chronicle - Rising bar:YogcraftwithHannah&Nilesy text:Yogcraft with Hannah & Nilesy bar:YogscraftwithPanda text:Yogscraft with Panda bar:TheApprentice text:The Apprentice bar:MoonQuest text:Moon Quest bar:SipscoDirtFactory text:Sipsco Dirt Factory bar:SipscoSpaceProgram text:Sipsco Space Program bar:ChaosVilleTwo text:ChaosVille bar:SjintechSpaceRescue text:Sjintech Space Rescue bar:Galacticraft text:Galacticraft bar:HatPack text:Hat Pack bar:MarsQuest text:Mars Quest bar:Evicted text:Evicted bar:BloodandChaos text:Blood and Chaos bar:JaffaQuest text:Jaffa Quest bar:MagicPolice text:Magic Police bar:BootyBandits text:Booty Bandits bar:DirtQuest text:DirtQuest bar:BlockParty text:Block Party bar:FluxBuddies text:Flux Buddies bar:HoleDiggers text:Hole Diggers bar:DirtQuestOrigins text:DirtQuest Origins bar:NanosNook text:Nanos Nook bar:HoleDiggersExtra text:Hole Diggers Extra bar:FeedtheWorld2 text:Feed the World 2 bar:MonsterHunters text:Monster Hunters bar:CheatPolice text:Cheat Police bar:ArsMagica2Bosses text:Ars Magica 2 Bosses bar:DeepSpaceMine text:Deep Space Mine bar:Cornerstone text:Cornerstone bar:OwlIsland text:Owl Island bar:FluxBuddies2.0 text:Flux Buddies 2.0 bar:Druidz text:Druidz bar:CatIsland text:Cat Island bar:TimeCops text:Time Cops bar:RuleTheWorld text:Rule The World bar:DruidzDowntown text:Druidz Downtown bar:FluxBaddies text:Flux Baddies bar:WhaleLords text:Whale Lords bar:FluxBuddies3 text:Flux Buddies 3 bar:CaffCo text:CaffCo PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:MinecraftSurvival from:02/12/2010 till:29/12/2010 color:blue bar:SurvivalIsland from:02/01/2011 till:12/01/2011 color:blue bar:ShadowofIsraphel from:27/01/2011 till:27/07/2012 color:blue bar:DuncansLabotory from:03/03/2012 till:26/07/2013 color:blue bar:JaffaFactory from:24/06/2012 till:05/07/2013 color:blue bar:Sipsco from:01/07/2012 till:30/01/2013 color:blue bar:TheTekkitPrequal from:21/07/2012 till:09/08/2012 color:blue bar:TheTekkitAdventure from:20/08/2012 till:10/11/2012 color:blue bar:Tekkit from:17/09/2012 till:22/01/2013 color:blue bar:HannahPlaysTekkit from:21/09/2012 till:04/01/2013 color:blue bar:TekkitwithNilesy&Hannah! from:06/11/2012 till:26/01/2013 color:blue bar:RailBrosInc from:22/11/2012 till:08/04/2013 color:blue bar:TekkitRebirth from:24/11/2012 till:01/03/2013 color:blue bar:Voltz from:14/01/2013 till:28/04/2013 color:blue bar:VoltzSips from:25/01/2013 till:01/04/2013 color:blue bar:ChaosVille from:26/02/2013 till:15/05/2014 color:blue bar:FeedtheWorld from:06/03/2013 till:10/03/2014 color:blue bar:FTBwithNilesy from:14/03/2013 till:12/05/2013 color:blue bar:BlackrockChronicle-Rising from:24/03/2013 till:14/10/2013 color:blue bar:YogcraftwithHannah&Nilesy from:09/04/2013 till:18/06/2013 color:blue bar:YogscraftwithPanda from:23/05/2013 till:05/09/2013 color:blue bar:TheApprentice from:25/06/2013 till:24/10/2013 color:blue bar:MoonQuest from:08/08/2013 till:27/04/2014 color:blue bar:SipscoDirtFactory from:15/09/2013 till:28/11/2013 color:blue bar:SipscoSpaceProgram from:08/10/2013 till:27/12/2013 color:blue bar:ChaosVilleTwo from:18/01/2014 till:03/05/2014 color:blue bar:SjintechSpaceRescue from:25/01/2014 till:01/04/2014 color:blue bar:Galacticraft from:08/02/2014 till:20/05/2014 color:blue bar:HatPack from:09/03/2014 till:10/03/2015 color:blue bar:MarsQuest from:29/04/2014 till:13/05/2014 color:blue bar:Evicted from:10/05/2014 till:26/11/2014 color:blue bar:BloodandChaos from:13/05/2014 till:27/09/2014 color:blue bar:JaffaQuest from:15/05/2014 till:05/06/2014 color:blue bar:MagicPolice from:16/05/2014 till:12/03/2015 color:blue bar:BootyBandits from:16/05/2014 till:14/06/2014 color:blue bar:DirtQuest from:16/05/2014 till:27/11/2014 color:blue bar:BlockParty from:21/05/2014 till:08/09/2014 color:blue bar:FluxBuddies from:24/05/2014 till:08/02/2015 color:blue bar:HoleDiggers from:15/06/2014 till:15/10/2014 color:blue bar:DirtQuestOrigins from:20/06/2014 till:21/06/2014 color:blue bar:NanosNook from:24/06/2014 till:28/06/2014 color:blue bar:HoleDiggersExtra from:14/08/2014 till:04/10/2014 color:blue bar:FeedtheWorld2 from:05/09/2014 till:17/02/2015 color:blue bar:MonsterHunters from:23/09/2014 till:28/10/2014 color:blue bar:CheatPolice from:23/09/2014 till:14/11/2014 color:blue bar:ArsMagica2Bosses from:01/10/2014 till:07/10/2014 color:blue bar:DeepSpaceMine from:25/10/2014 till:06/12/2014 color:blue bar:OwlIsland from:24/01/2015 till:07/03/2015 color:blue bar:FluxBuddies2.0 from:14/02/2015 till:03/12/2015 color:blue bar:Druidz from:04/03/2015 till:10/06/2015 color:blue bar:CatIsland from:14/03/2015 till:13/06/2015 color:blue bar:DruidzDowntown from:13/09/2015 till:30/06/2016 color:blue bar:RuleTheWorld from:27/04/2015 till:05/05/2016 color:blue bar:TimeCops from:07/04/2015 till:15/06/2015 color:blue bar:Cornerstone from:02/01/2015 till:12/06/2015 color:blue bar:FluxBaddies from:13/02/2016 till:26/04/2016 color:blue bar:WhaleLords from:19/02/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:blue bar:FluxBuddies3 from:05/05/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:blue bar:CaffCo from:24/05/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:blue Episode Guide :''For a full list of series', see Category:Minecraft. Gallery Yogscast minecraft.jpg The yogscast team.jpg Minecraft.jpg|Old Minecraft logo Minecraft - episode one.jpg Adventure Update.jpg Halloween Update.jpg Pretty Scary Update.jpg MCSteve.jpg|The default skin of Minecraft (known by many as Steve) MCHorses.jpg|Jeb_'s photo of an early horse model MinecraftXboxScreenshot.jpg|This image features on the cover of the Xbox version of the game. Category:Games Category:Minecraft